Feelings
by siever
Summary: Vincent must come to terms whith some feeling he has been having


Feelings  
  
Catherine threw down her pen in disgust! This is just not going to work! Ran through her mind. Her mind kept wandering to the previous evening on the balcony. "Vincent? What are you thinking right now?" She asked him. "Nothing" but Catherine new better by the faraway look in his eyes. " Really Vincent you can tell me" Catherine thought she felt Vincent tremble, but he took control so swiftly that she could not be certain. Vincent could not even begin to explain; that what he was feeling was desire! And something else he could not put a finger on. He was so afraid that by voicing his thoughts she would run. Little did he know that she had been blocking the exact same thoughts and feelings for weeks now? He would think of her at odd moments and this feeling like he was loosing control again would rise. He could not put a name to the feeling. It had him terribly confused. "Vincent. Vincent? Where were you just now?" Catherine laid her hand on his chest and gave him a little nudge. Vincent reaches up and lays his hand over hers; slowly.. stroking the back of it not realizing just what it did to her.  
  
" Catherine there is something in need to speak to you about. " he slowly lets out a deep breath and continues. " There are these feeling I have been having lately and it scares me." Vincent moves over to the railing ad looks out over the city. Slowly he lowers his head to where his hair covers his face. Catherine feeling a little scared by now and moves closer not touching him, just letting him know she was there for him." Yes Vincent? continue. Please?? " These feelings I am having" ... Suddenly he losses his nerve and says I have to go! He quickly disappears. Catherine just stood there. He did not even say goodbye! Moving into her apartment, what? Was he about to say? It kept her wondering all night.  
  
Down in Vincent's chamber he was sitting staring at the candle on his table just the one candle. There is so much beauty in her. He thought how could she even think about some one, like me? She needs someone who can give the things I cannot! Not this..... He looks around the chamber. He suddenly starts and begins to run, to where he dose not know, he just ran until he could not run any more! Slowly sinking to the cavern floor he relies where he is. The whispering gallery. He hears something. The voice sounds familure. It was Catherine!! She is talking to herself and what she was saying amazed him. Oh Vincent, why can't you move forward in this relationship? She starts s to cry out of pure frustration.  
  
The next day Vincent is sitting looking into the mirror pool when Mary walks up to him "Vincent what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you Its Catharine isn't it? Vincent looks at Mary and tells her what happened last night. " I have decided to move forward in our relationship but I don't know how to go about it." Mary thinks for a moment and finally tells him" Vincent a little romance is what you need to do, take Catherine some where where you can talk and not be disturbed tell her what you are feeling and don't be afraid Catherine wants this to"  
  
In Catherine's apartment she hears something at the door and goes over to investigate and finds a small note pushed under the door. Picking it up she instantly recognizes the wrighting its Vincent's.  
  
  
  
Catherine meet me at the threshold tonight at 10.00  
  
  
  
Yours  
  
V  
  
As Catherine is descends the ladder leading below she suddenly feels hands at her waist helping her down. As he slowly turns her to face him. He feels the feeling he cannot describe beginning to run through him again but this time he doesn't run he stays. " Good evening Catherine" "Hmmmmmmmmm Good evening to you Vincent" Catherine looks into his eyes and sees something she has Never! Seen before! Something that makes her blood sing. " Catherine I have invited you here tonight for a reason we need to talk." " Ok then were do you want to go your chamber?" " No I have someplace else I would like to show you " as they start walking he takes her hand in his much to her surprise. After about 20 mins of walking he turns down a tunnel she has never been before and told her to close her eyes. She looks at him in surprise and dose what he asked? Gently taking her hands he guides her inside and turns her to where he is at her back he stroked her shoulders as he tells her to open her eyes. She Gasps and turns to Vincent " what? What is the meaning of this " she asked hopping against hope that what he is doing is what she thinks? The chamber is a seldom-used one. Vincent had spent the entire day planning for this moment. The entire chamber was aglow with candlelight and flowers. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as Catherine at this moment he thought. " Catherine what I wanted to talk to you about is us. We need to decide what we are going to do. The other night I was going o tell you but lost my nerve I was so afraid you would turn from me". " Yes Vincent go on" I want to go forward in our relationship." Catharine holds her breath knowing there is something else. " Catherine please sit down he steers her to a chair she had not noticed before. After making sure she was comfortable he kneels in front t of her and takes her hands in his. " Catherine.... What I was about to say the other night is these feelings I have been having they scare me make me afraid you will leave me." He looks down and lets his hair once more cover his beautiful face. Catherine reaches and tilts his face back to her and leans closer " and Vincent?' These feeling are " trembling with what he is about to disclose he looks into her eyes and says " Desire " Catherine is amazed he was able to actually voice the word but inside she was rejoicing. " Vincent. Look at me please? I have these same feeling Vincent cant you feel them in me I have been trying not to let you know but it is so hard." Vincent looks at her with amazement. " And Vincent the other feeling you have been having? Could it be something else/ "What Catherine? " I have been having another feeling as well" she stated. She looks strtaight into his eyes and pulls him closer. " And what is this feeling " Vincent asked with fear. This feeling goes hand in hand with desire Vincent it is Lust'  
  
Vincent just stared in amazement  
  
She lusts after me? Me of all people? After a few minuets Catherine asks him " Vincent are you ok?'  
  
"Yes Catherine I am ok " slowly he stands taking her with him and pulling her into an embrace. Catherine looks up at him and is surprised to see him looking at her in a strange way. He slowly lowers his head until it is just a few breaths away from her and takes her mouth is a kiss that defies imagination but in that kiss there was all the passion and promise she could ever want.  
  
The end 


End file.
